El adios definitivo
by Allpheratz
Summary: Shiryu & Shunrei La decisión de un caballero que debe anteponer su juramento a Athena por encima de su vida, sueños e ilusiones


**Exclusión de responsabilidad****: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**El adiós definitivo****  
**_**Por: Allpheratz**_

—Pasajeros con destino a Beijing, Zibo, Jinan…

Se levantó del asiento en la sala de espera del aeropuerto tan pronto escuchó que nombraban el lugar al que iba; no cargaba su armadura, prefirió dejarla en Japón, al fin y al cabo sólo se ausentaría un par de días. Esta vez fue el único que se alejó de Saori; por extraño que pareciera, Ikki aún se encontraba en Japón, según él para acompañar a su hermano. Shiryu sabía que algo grave había ocurrido en Guidecca con Fénix y Andrómeda, pero ninguno decía algo al respecto; por otra parte, Hyoga se quedó a cumplir el último deseo de su maestro Camus, defender a Athena. En cuanto a Seiya, bueno, después de la batalla final contra Hades su estado era lamentable, las heridas físicas apenas si estaban sanando, definitivamente la espada de Hades era un arma poderosa, parecía que hubiese desgarrado el alma de Pegaso, dejando sólo un cuerpo vacío.

Dragón ya se encontraba en el asiento de primera clase que Saori amablemente consiguió para su viaje; cierto es que podía viajar a Cinco Picos en poco tiempo sin la tecnología de la vida moderna mas en ese momento lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar y para alargar su _misión_, como él mismo le había nombrado, esta vez no habrían peleas, pero sin duda el final sería doloroso. El tiempo que necesitaba antes de llegar era, sobre todo, para resignarse y reflexionar sobre la decisión que ya estaba tomada.

Luego de salir del inframundo, sus ojos volvieron a la oscuridad, así que para evitar las miradas de curiosos, usaba unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos sin vida. Unas risas a lo lejos, asientos más adelante, captaron su atención, imaginó por las voces que se trataba de una familia, una pareja joven y su pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años; rápidamente volteó la cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla como si pudiese ver el cielo, recordando todos los planes que había hecho a futuro, planes tontamente ideados, olvidando que era un caballero de Athena, alguien con un destino ya trazado.

Las risas se callaron en su mente y lentamente con su mano derecha, descubrió la muñeca del brazo izquierdo. Buscaba algo, era un cordel a modo de pulsera, torpemente anudado, sosteniendo una sencilla argolla de oro, pequeña para él, pero perfecta para la dueña de su corazón. Su mente retornó a unos meses atrás cuando por solicitud del anciano maestro tuvo que viajar a un poblado vecino, allí consiguió el anillo y sabiendo que sus palabras saldrían atropelladamente de su boca, también había encargado a un calígrafo que escribiese una carta, la cual según recordaba, iba más o menos así:

_A mi querida Shunrei_

_Miles de ideas agolpan mi mente tratando de explicar lo que mi corazón siente__, pero se vuelven un caos en el momento que te acercas, es por eso que he decidido escribirlo en estas pocas líneas. Nunca conocí el amor de una madre o un padre, pero al llegar a Cinco Picos encontré personas que me amaron y cuidaron sin esperar nada a cambio. Sobre todo te encontré a ti, quien siempre me brindó un cariño puro y sincero, el cual te correspondo hoy con mi corazón._

_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Shiryu_

Esa carta no expresaba todo lo que deseaba decir, sin embargo, era lo bastante elocuente para demostrarle a Shunrei lo que sentía; el problema fue que luego de llenarse de valor y de vergüenza al decir frente a un extraño sus pensamientos más profundos, no se atrevió a entregar la carta, por lo que terminó cargándola en su bolsillo cual amuleto de buena suerte. Ahora no importaba, tal vez había sido el mismo destino el que se había encargado de no permitir que Shunrei leyera eso.

El avión estaba por aterrizar por lo que una de las asistentes de vuelo, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Por fin el viaje llegó a término; Shiryu se acercaba más y más a su _hogar_; de la carta no quiso volver a saber por lo que la rompió en el aeropuerto.

Rápidamente se encontró frente a la cascada de Rozán, en el mismo sitio donde el anciano maestro, guardián de Libra, custodiaba el sello de Hades. Escuchó unos pasos que presurosos llegaban hacia él, giró hacia Shunrei y aunque no podía verla, para Shiryu era muy fácil saber lo que pensaba, la conocía tan bien.

—Lo sabes ¿Verdad? —preguntó el dragón para confirmar de labios de Shunrei.

La chica asintió y con un hilo de voz respondió; acto seguido, se arrojó a los brazos de Shiryu para calmar su pena.

—¿Por qué tenía que morir? Sirvió toda su vida a Athena ¿Por qué tenía que morir? No es justo —dijo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del santo.

—Es el destino de todo caballero —concluyó el Dragón acariciando los cabellos de la joven y con el corazón destrozado. Se estaba dando razones para justificar el sacrificio de Dohko y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La abrazó fuertemente, mientras apretaba sus párpados para evitar las lágrimas, que impetuosas querían salir; era el dolor por la pérdida del hombre al que quiso como a un padre, pero también el saber que tendría que alejarse de Shunrei, esta vez definitivamente.

La decisión fue tomada en el inframundo cuando vio a su diosa Athena, llorar como la adolescente que era, ante la pérdida de Seiya. En ese momento imaginó con horror que en vez de Saori era Shunrei y que el herido no era Seiya sino él; no soportó ver la cara de tristeza de la chica, ni la expresión de abatimiento, la misma expresión que tenía Shunrei cada vez que partía de Rozán. No sería justo para ella seguir viviendo así, él no podría ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera compañía y ahora que la orden de Athena había sido destrozada, su misión era resguardar y proteger a la diosa, en el Santuario, a nombre de aquellos hombres que sacrificaron su vida y su alma.

Aquel momento fue eterno, Shunrei no dejaba de llorar y Shiryu no quería soltarla. Recordó el anillo y con fuerza lo quitó del cordel en su muñeca, lo apretó enérgicamente, cortándose con el metal, esperando que el objeto dejase cicatriz, para que le recordase a su amada Shunrei; y mientras la joven aún lloraba en su pecho, tomó el objeto y lo arrojó a las aguas de la cascada.

Aquel abrazo reconfortante, sería lo último que Shiryu hacía por ella no obstante, era el adiós definitivo.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer. Que la estrella más brillante del firmamento les ilumine, _Allpheratz_


End file.
